karia and the legendary warriors
by Kala Elric
Summary: The sister to takuya kanbara goes to find her brother after he had been goon for a while and finds takuya and his friends with the 10 legendary warriors. I will be useing the english names.
1. Chapter 1: going to find takuya

Karia`s pov.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Hi. I am karia kanbara. I am a fourteen year old girl. I have light brown hair and I wear light blue boots, a purple skirt, green shirt, an orange jacket, and red gloves. I have two younger brothers. Their names are takuya and shinya. Takuya is twelve while shinya is eight. Enough about me. Let me tell you how I met the legendary warriors. It all started when my mom asked me to find takuya after he left at 5:35.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

I was sitting in my room writing a story when my mom yelled," KARIA! CAN YOU GO FIND YOUR BROTHER PLEASE?" I got off my bed , put my notebook doen, and said," ALRIGHT MOM!" I put on my orange jacket and my light blue boots at the front door and walked outside.

'Alright where did takuya say was going, oh shibuya station.'

I ran to a train, paid for a ticket, and rode to the station. After I got off the train, I found an elevator that had marks that looked like takuya`s googles.

'I should take this elevator cause then I might find takuya.'

I got in the elevator and pushed the down button. I noticed that it was taking forever to get to the last floor so I looked otthe back and saw that I was passed that floor. " Aww saiyans. How longer until I get to the bottAHHHHHHHHH"

I fell on the ground when a big crash happaned. I started rubbing my bottom and said," this is not my day. What happened. Before I could find the answer to my own question, the doors to the elevator opened. I looked out them when they were fully open and gasped at what is saw.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Me: well cliffhanger. How evil is that. Now lets see what the main character thought of the story so far.

Karia: why is the story taking so long. I want to know what I saw.

Me: If you stop whining I'll ginpve you a d-tector cookie.* holding up cookies.*

Me: yeah cookies. I'll stop whining.* grabs cookies.* good now please rewview. I need 2 good ones to update bye.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the digital world

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in ****_FOREVER . _****I was so busy with school and other things. I promise to update soon as well but it might be a little bit.**

* * *

There was a gigantic red train sitting around the lonely train station. Standing in front of the train was her brother Takuya Kanbara. Takuya is a dark brown haired male with a light green hat on top of his head. Over top of his hat is a pair of goggles. He wears a yellow shirt on his upper body underneath a red jacket like shirt. On his lower half is a pair of jeans. His feet are covered by a pair of red and yellow shoes and white socks. Takuya turned around when he heard the door open, he saw that his beloved sister was standing there.

"KARIA!"

Karia walked over to her brother and sighed in annoyance. She told him that their mom wanted him home soon but she was told that he had to stay for a little bit to protect some place called the Digital World. Karia was wondering what that place was so she had takuya take her with him to save that place. Takuya sighed and told her to follow him into the train. When they got on the train, it started moving towards the Digital World.

"What the heck is going on Takuya?"

"The digital world is a place full of wonderful creatures known as digimon. Some are mean while some are our friends. My friends and I are trying to save that world from evil digimon. We are known as the Legendary Warriors there. You will see why when we get there."

Karia was now really confused but did not ask anymore questions because the train started to jerk around making her fly out of her seat. She screamed as she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Her eyes were closed and so she did not see a weird ghostly figure appear around her but she was the only one to not see the figure. Takuya was able to see and so did the other Legendary Warriors. It looked like a fusion of Lobomon the Warrior of Light and Agunimon the Warrior of Flames. Takuya and his best friend Kouji Minamoto turned their heads towards each other and stared in surprise. Karia rubbed her head because she bumped it as she started getting up from laying on the ground after getting jostled around. She looked outside and saw that they were no longer in a tunnel. Karia got up cooing after she saw the little marshmallow like creatures floating outside of the train.

"Alright what are those things Takuya and why do you need to protect this world?"

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter. hoped you like this cliffhanger. ill update as soon as I can.**


End file.
